


Underdose

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, High School, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: постепенно Кисе начинает желать от Акаши большего





	Underdose

**Author's Note:**

> я снова вдохновился артом, не надо меня осуждать  
> http://i78.fastpic.ru/big/2016/0425/cb/926ebf3c880dc5a60fc3e1d55e0ac9cb.jpg

День, когда Кисе понимает, что нравится Акаши, оканчивается восходом кровавой луны. По ее поверхности растекаются магматические всполохи, и кажется, над головой повисает многотонный шар чистого золота.

Симпатии Акаши льстят самолюбию, выстилают дорожку легких побед, и Кисе бежит по ней, не задумываясь. Заинтересованный взгляд Акаши становится щитом, прикрываясь которым, Кисе упрямо догоняет миражи.

– Странно видеть тебя здесь.

Акаши находит его на большой перемене. Кисе прячется под лестницей от поклонниц и со скучающим видом удаляет их сообщения из телефона.

– Не выдавай меня, Акаши-ччи! Я так устал, – театрально вздыхает Кисе. – Уже рука отваливается раздавать автографы!

– На твоем месте я бы нанял секретаря.

Акаши участливо улыбается, приободряет. Кисе хочет уткнуться носом ему в плечо и похныкать. Однако тогда опухнут и покраснеют глаза, противно заблестит нос, а Кисе не хочет выглядеть некрасивым.

Он прячет телефон и меняет тему разговора. Акаши едва заметно качает головой, но соглашается, что Мидорима порой ведет себя невыносимо.

Закуток под лестницей становится местом, где они могут поговорить вне привычных рамок «капитан-игрок». Кисе предпочитает болтать о пустяках, пересказывает последние сплетни и вплетает в свои истории множество посторонних людей.

К удивлению Кисе, Акаши не отчитывает его за пропущенные уроки или опоздания, а говорит о вещах нейтральных. Кисе вслушивается в тягучий голос, теряет нить разговора, а когда пытается собрать произнесенные слова в предложение, то оно напоминает древнее грозное заклинание.

Наверно, в этом есть смысл. Приворотное заклятье, змеей оплетающее сознание Кисе. Искусительный шепот в ушах по утрам, нечто странное, теплое и пульсирующее, упоительное внизу живота…

Кисе действительно начинает скучать без Акаши. Теперь их связывает маленький секрет. Кисе выкапывает для него ямку, накрывает стеклом и присыпает землей. Акаши скептически хмыкает, но с Кисе не спорит.

Тот радостно смеется и бежит вперед, оставляя за собой яркую солнечную полосу.

***

 

Новый Акаши нравится Кисе больше – ведет себя совершенно иначе, и теперь от него невозможно оторваться. Этот Акаши не боится менять ставки и заставляет Кисе идти ва-банк. Теперь победу нужно заслужить, и с каждым днем – все сложнее.

– У этой игры слишком очевидные правила, Рёта.

– А кто мешает их изменить, Акаши-ччи? Ты сам недавно говорил, что победа – это ты.

Взгляд Акаши действительно меняется – слегка помешанный, шальной; вызов, от которого откажется только идиот. Его глаза всегда сомневаются в Кисе, и от этого бросает в жар. Ноги подводят, слабеют, а пол под ними качается, точно палуба во время шторма. Вздумай Акаши подойти ближе, и Кисе рухнет к его ногам.

Но Акаши милостиво отводит взгляд, и свежий воздух бьет Кисе по лицу. В такие моменты он почти ненавидит Акаши.

– Ты разве не знаешь, когда следует остановиться, Рёта? – Акаши качает головой.

Поздно. Хмель его взгляда проникает в тело Кисе, опутывает конечности. Старый приворот отдается приятной болью внизу живота, и Акаши довольно усмехается. Хищная усмешка полубога.

Когда Кисе привыкает, он приходит снова, зажимает под лестницей и гладит по губам. От прикосновений Акаши воздух кажется вязким, сердце стучит перепуганной птицей, и Кисе едва удерживается от всхлипов.

Кисе нетерпелив, он пытается коснуться Акаши, скользнуть руками под плотную ткань формы, но взамен получает лишь неодобрительное цоканье. Кисе мягко отталкивают, дергают за пряжку ремня и оставляют наедине с фантазиями.

Акаши определенно нравится проворачивать подобные фокусы с Кисе. Буйство гормонов ударяет даже в его рациональную голову, устраивает демонические пляски – иначе объяснить его поведение невозможно.

«Pocky» – сладкие палочки-ублюдки, пачкающие губы и пальцы шоколадом. Мурасакибара ходит кругами вокруг Кисе, клянчит и капризно тянет: «Кисе-чи-и-ин». Кисе неохотно делится и, вытащив из коробочки пять штук, садится ближе к Акаши.

– Акаши-ччи!

Кисе грызет палочки по очереди, заглатывает глубже и лукаво поглядывает на Акаши. На третьей тот дает слабину, выхватывает палочку изо рта Кисе и ломает ее. Мстительно.

– Я, кажется, не разрешал тебе, – едва заметное выделение слова, – беспокоить меня.

Чувствуется, что Акаши немного взбудоражен. Он резко закрывает учебник и подходит к окну, широко распахивая его.

Кисе сравнивает случившееся с неудачным выстрелом. Тетива лука натянута недостаточно, и выпущенная стрела летит неровно, срывается на землю, предательски вспахивает свежую ямку.

Подходить к Акаши сейчас – рискованно. В голове проносятся картины, как Акаши перегибает его через подоконник и… Кисе подавляет неудовлетворенный вздох и возвращается в свой класс.  
 

***

 

Акаши всегда собран и рассудителен, даже рядом с Кисе он напоминает, скорее, безумного ученого, исследующего неизвестный артефакт, нежели подростка, заинтересованного в своем сверстнике. Акаши не торопится, заставляет Кисе изнемогать от бессилия и наслаждается его усталостью.

– Рёта, ты сегодня выглядишь действительно плохо. У тебя что-то случилось? – с усмешкой спрашивает Акаши во время обеденного перерыва. Сам он выглядит свежим, выспавшимся на несколько дней вперед, и Кисе обиженно дует губы.

Аомине шутит над измученным видом Кисе и спрашивает, кого из своих поклонниц он сегодня осчастливил. Мидорима недовольно морщится, явно показывая, что тема чужих отношений его раздражает. Мурасакибара и Куроко словно ничего не замечают, но аппетит у Кисе уже испорчен.

Уши начинают пылать, когда он представляет на месте поклонницы из шутки Акаши.

Никто из Поколения Чудес действительно не понимает изменений в отношениях Акаши и Кисе. Нетрудно догадаться, почему – Акаши провожает до дома свою одноклассницу, чего оказывается достаточно для формирования чужого мнения. Кисе задает осторожный вопрос Момои, и она отвечает, что некоторые – понятно, все они – считают, будто он делится с Акаши секретами обольщения девушек.

Глупее этого только шутки Аомине. Кисе отодвигает тарелку и встает из-за стола. Обернувшись, он замечает, что Акаши смотрит на него с подозрением. Ну и ладно. Кисе чувствует, что ему необходимо выпустить пар.

В туалете практически никого нет, и Кисе облегченно запирается в кабинке. Его трясет. Кисе даже забывает, как дышать: перед глазами лицо Акаши, в ладони пульсирует набухший член, а в нескольких метрах от него кто-то мочится в писсуар и обсуждает одноклассниц.

Нетерпение – один из пороков Кисе, и он с силой кусает губы, дожидаясь, когда голоса снаружи стихнут. Он поудобнее обхватывает член, представляет обманчиво-обещающее лицо Акаши, но не может пошевелить и пальцем.

Проклятье. Который раз это происходит. Кисе не может дрочить на Акаши, подобное действие кажется ему святотатством.

Он мнется, жалобно стонет и бьется головой о дверцу кабинки. Акаши слишком несправедлив по отношению к нему: его ласки избирательные, будоражащие, но – всегда односторонние.

Несложно представить статичную картинку – Акаши, сжимающий его член, – но сделать ее живой и реальной Кисе не может. Акаши настойчиво удерживается на пьедестале полубога.

Помучавшись несколько минут, Кисе застегивает брюки, приглаживает волосы и выползает из кабинки. Ноги с трудом держат его, а зеркало беспристрастно отражает раскрасневшиеся щеки и опухшие губы.

Вода из крана – прекрасно холодная, ласкает разгоряченную кожу. Она отрезвляюще действует на Кисе, и ему уже не так стыдно за попытку осквернения школьного туалета.

– Ты сопротивлялся дольше, чем я предполагал.

Кисе резко поднимает голову.

– Давно ты здесь, Акаши-ччи?

– Достаточно, чтобы успеть к началу.

Кисе непонимающе смотрит на отражение Акаши – оно неторопливо приближается, загоняет в угол, накрывает руками и поворачивает к себе. Зрачки глаз реального Акаши расширены, их контуры подрагивают, и это зрелище выбивает из реальности.

Дыхание срывается вместе с масками приличия. Акаши гладит его по щекам, шее, настойчиво ведет пальцы вниз, по тонкой рубашке, и Кисе сухо всхлипывает. Ему не хватает сил просить большего.

– Хороший мальчик … – Акаши выдыхает прямо в губы Кисе. – Я помогу тебе.

Снисхождение Акаши должно разочаровывать, однако для разомлевшего Кисе – оно финальный аккорд старого приворота. Голова не кружится, но взгляд уже расфокусирован, а уши – перестают улавливать звуки.

Тишина давит на все органы чувств, затормаживает и рассеивает время. Кисе не сразу понимает, что стягивает с Акаши пиджак. Сквозь рубашку чувствуется жар его тела – позади многодневный марафон-испытание, и даже Акаши требуется взять тайм-аут. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и вздыхает.

Рука Акаши ложится на его пах, и Кисе нервно сглатывает.

Вдох. Выдох.

Вдох. Выдох.

Вдох.

Воздуха снова не хватает, он вязкой дурманящей субстанцией заполняет ноздри, но Кисе дышит уже не им. Акаши пахнет по-особенному: летней духотой, вечерним костром и победой. Теперь он кажется языческим жрецом, чьи руки вытворяют с Кисе небывалый ритуал поклонения похоти.

День, когда Кисе понимает, что нравится Акаши, оканчивается восходом кровавой луны. День, когда эти симпатии приобретают физическую форму, ознаменуется настоящим взрывом. Комья земли летят во все стороны, и ранее тщательно схороненный секрет становится известен всем.


End file.
